Simplify the expression. $(z)(-2z^{3}-7z^{2}-4z)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ z (-2 z^3) + z (-7 z^2) + z (-4 z) $ Simplify. $-2z^{4}-7z^{3}-4z^{2}$